


Ей снится наяву

by mzu_2



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если подумать, она могла бы сказать, что ждет чего-то, затаив дыхание. Перевод работы She Dreams Awake by FrodaB, разрешение на перевод получено. Перевод выполнен для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета текста на русском - Ызарга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ей снится наяву

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Dreams Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362413) by [FrodaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB). 



— Чем займешься теперь? — спросила она, подхватывая свою сумку с ленты транспортера.  
Артур вертел кость между пальцами:  
— Как раз думаю над вариантами.  
— А среди них есть хоть один законный?  
Губы Артура едва заметно дрогнули, но он промолчал. Ответ был понятен.  
Имс не стал тратить время на прощания, просто усмехнулся, подмигнул и исчез в такси. Ариадна этому не удивилась.  
— Завтра к этому времени он будет в Вегасе, — сухо озвучил Артур её мысли.   
Он пожал ей руку, и она не раздумывая его поцеловала.  
Удивление на его лице того стоило.  
— Я подумала, что хочу попробовать это наяву, — сказала Ариадна, слегка улыбаясь, прежде чем они разошлись.  
Через три дня она вернулась в Париж.  
Иногда ей хотелось думать, что все случившееся было сном, но потом она проверяла свой банковский счет снова и понимала, что все произошло наяву. Просверленного слона она хранила в кармане как талисман.  
* * *  
Ариадна встретила Майлза в первый же день после своего возвращения. Он всегда сидел за кафедрой лектория, неважно, была ли аудитория забита студентами или, как сегодня, пустой и гулкой. Чтобы привлечь внимание, Ариадна шумно положила рюкзак и села на край стола.  
Он взглянул на нее, и на секунду ее накрыло осознанием того, как привычно и знакомо было все вокруг. Майлз выглядел точь-в-точь как в тот день, когда он познакомил ее с Коббом.  
— Как дела у Кобба? — спросила она, потому что это было естественно.  
Майлз снял очки и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Теперь в порядке.  
Он изучающе рассматривал ее, как и весь этот год или больше, все то время, сколько она его знала.   
— Как тебе возвращение?  
И, как всегда, ему она врать не могла:  
— Не очень.  
Она смотрела в пол, дергала торчавшую из платка нитку, а Майлз продолжал ее рассматривать.  
— Зачем ты пришла? — неожиданно спросил он.  
Она так и знала, что он спросит. Он никогда не осуждал ее, но хотел, чтобы она была честной перед самой собой.  
— Куда еще мне было идти?  
Он едва заметно качнул головой.  
— Если ты искала меня, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос, ты выбрала не того человека. Куда идти — решать тебе.  
Она нахмурилась:  
— Вы смогли привыкнуть?  
— К чему?  
— К тому, что застряли в реальности.  
— Нет, — сказал он печально.  
— Тогда зачем вы это сделали?  
— Потому что я не могу оспаривать твой выбор. Решение всегда за тобой, Ариадна. У тебя есть талант — используй его так, как сочтешь правильным.  
* * *  
Спустя шесть недель после их работы газеты вышли с заголовками «Фишер разделяет империю своего отца», и той ночью Ариадне, впервые после встречи с Коббом, удалось уснуть обычным сном.  
Она всегда тщательно избегала прямых мифологических ассоциаций со своим именем, во многом из-за того, что все детство мать пичкала ее историей о Тесее, лабиринте, Минотавре и нити, которая вывела героя. Тогда ей все время снились непроходимые лабиринты, но она думала, что это осталось в прошлом — думала так до тех пор, пока ей не исполнилось двадцать три, и она не разделила свои сновидения с другими людьми, а лабиринты не вернулись.  
Они не пугали ее — больше не пугали. Она исследовала их ходы, водила рукой по стенам и всегда, как спасительную нить, чувствовала тяжесть в кармане. Она никогда не касалась этого предмета, но знала, что он там.  
Она изрисовала блокнот, и каждый следующий лабиринт был сложнее предыдущего. Она начала с той игры, которой научил ее Кобб: рисовать за две минуты лабиринт, на выход из которого ушла хотя бы одна. Страницы заканчивались, и она переставала чувствовать себя потерянной, безвольно плывущей по течению.  
* * *  
Теперь внутри нее была сила, знание, что она может создавать города и целые миры. Она могла, но в этом мире, в настоящем мире, если забыть о банковском счете и просверленном слоне, все было обыкновенным.   
Она была студенткой в Париже и каждый день ходила на занятия по одним и тем же улицам, и никогда не разрушала законы тяготения.  
* * *  
Если подумать, она могла бы сказать, что ждет чего-то, затаив дыхание. Но она поняла, чего именно, лишь когда прошло три месяца и снова появился Артур.  
Однажды он просто пришел. Ждал ее на улице рядом с домом. Он снял пиджак, забросил его на плечо и периодически посматривал на часы.  
— Моя квартирная хозяйка не любит зевак, — сказала она вместо приветствия.  
— Я тоже рад тебя снова видеть, — ответил он, и в его взгляде скользнула улыбка. — Я был по соседству. Можно, я тебя угощу?  
Они пошли в бистро и взяли на двоих сырную тарелку и бутылку красного фруктового вина. Говорили о Коббе (Артур, конечно же, поддерживал с ним котакт), потом об Амстердаме (Артур был там пару недель назад, возвращаясь с Ближнего Востока, а Ариадна – прошлым летом, они обменялись впечатлениями). Потом они разговаривали о ее учебе, проектах, планах и моделях, которые она делала (и все это было скучно даже для нее самой).  
Они не говорили о деле Фишера. Там было не о чем разговаривать.  
Когда вино и сыр кончились, Ариадна сказала:  
— Проводи меня.  
И Артур согласился.  
* * *  
Никто из них этого не планировал, конечно, но происходящее казалось неизбежным. Он оглядел маленькую студию, она сбросила рюкзак в кресло, повернулась, и Артур выдохнул, касаясь пряди ее волос.  
Первый раз они поцеловались во сне. Во второй раз — в реальности, но это был спонтанный, короткий и строгий поцелуй, поцелуй на прощание.  
Теперь они целовались так, словно у них было все время в мире. Они целовались, и ее кожа горела.   
Артур был внимателен к деталям. Он знал, что если с силой проведет по ее пояснице, она со стоном выгнется к нему, а от того, как он целует шею, ее пробьет дрожь. Она специально запустила руки в его волосы, чтобы разлохматить их, и пряди упали ему на глаза, но он не стал отвлекаться, подхватил ее и опустил на кровать.  
Он был худощав, но сильнее, чем выглядел — она это уже знала.  
Ариадна не знала, сколько времени они потратили, чтобы изучить друг друга. Это не имело значения — не сейчас, когда она касалась его спины; когда его пальцы скользили по внутренней стороне ее бедра; когда она закидывала ногу ему на поясницу; точно не сейчас, когда он мягкими поцелуями очерчивал ее грудь.  
Он двигался в ней, и она чуть поерзала. Он вздохнул и чертыхнулся в ее волосы — наверное, впервые она слышала, чтобы Артур чертыхался, и это было ее победой.  
Она вытянула руку, нащупала и сжала шахматную фигурку, пока они с Артуром двигались в унисон. Закрыла глаза и, когда ее накрыл оргазм, стиснула в ладони слона так сильно, что на коже остался красный отпечаток.  
* * *  
Когда она проснулось, солнце било в окно квартиры. Она была одна, но слышала, как шумит вода в ее маленькой ванной.  
Она надела рубашку Артура — потому что та лежала ближе всего, и потому что пахла им, и потому что была почти в три раза больше, чем нужно — и закатала рукава. Потом сварила кофе.  
Когда он вышел из душа в одном полотенце, Ариадна окинула его взглядом. Он одобрительно покосился на то, как его рубашка облегала ее бедра (она чуть слышно выдохнула, вспоминая его пальцы там, где кожа была особенно чувствительна).   
Первый раз в жизни ей не было неловко наутро после общей ночи. Ей казалось, что они занимались любовью уже миллион раз или, может быть, еще миллион у них будет в будущем.  
Ее внезапно осенило, и она сказала, нарушая молчание:  
— У тебя есть заказ.  
Артур приподнял бровь:  
— Могу я по крайней мере надеть брюки, прежде чем мы будем обсуждать рабочие вопросы?  
— Конечно.  
Она пила кофе и смотрела, как он одевается — так же тщательно, как и все, что он делал. Артур достал чистую рубашку (кажется, у него было предусмотрено все), и она дождалась, пока он не причешется, чтобы заговорить снова:  
— Итак. У тебя есть заказ.  
Он налил себе чашку кофе, убрал ее рюкзак с кресла и сел.  
— Возможно, — ответил он наконец.  
— Как это?  
— Это возможно.  
— Артур.  
— Это зависит…  
— От чего?  
— От тебя.  
Ариадна прикусила губу:  
— Тебе нужен архитектор.  
Он легко улыбнулся:  
— Верно, оказалось, мне нужен талантливый архитектор.  
— И ты хочешь предложить это мне.  
— Мне нужен архитектор. Мне нужна ты.  
Она выстукивала дробь пальцем по краю чашки и думала.   
Она думала о лабиринтах. О Коббе. Мол. Майлзе. Лимбе. Выборе. Людях в подвале Юсуфа. Своей стипендии. Деньгах. Невозможной архитектуре. Парадоксах.  
Артур наблюдал за ней. Она знала, что он будет ждать столько, сколько ей понадобится, чтобы принять решение. Это ее выбор. Ее выбор, который нужно сделать ей. Она нащупала слона, того, которого высверлила для себя, и сжала его в руке.  
— Я согласна. Расскажи мне все.


End file.
